OPW 30/10/16
(A video recaps last week’s Omega Pro Wrestling. vs Ethan Carter III is announced as the main event. William Regal will begin to make a decision for the Omega Pro Wrestling Championship match.) SEGMENT 1: The lights dim and fog enters the arena. A Japanese flag appears on the screen and the lights come back on, with Hirooki Goto standing in the fog. Goto makes his way to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. Goto enters the ring and grabs a mic. Goto: One great thing about this company is that every nationality is represented equally. All of my fellow Japanese brethren are dominating the show on Chaos. I hope to do that here on Omega Pro Wrestling, and make my name as the greatest Japanese wrestler in this company. Just as Kazuchika Okada and Hiroshi Tanahashi have, I will cement my name in the record books of history by becoming the world champion of this show. Anyone who has a problem with my claim can come down and try to tell me otherwise. Fenix comes out to a big pop and stops on the stage. Fenix: Listen, Hirooki Goto. I have great respect for you, but talking will only get us so far. We can all talk about why we are entitled a claim to the championship, but the only way anybody can prove that they belong is by fighting for it. So if you want to keep talking, then your no claim is no better than anybody else’s. But if you want to prove that you do deserve that championship more than I do, then beat me right now and prove that. Fenix walks down to the ring and extends his hand to Goto. Goto looks down and shakes it and the match is set to start! MATCH 1: Fenix vs Hirooki Goto Goto wins with the Fireman’s Carry Neckbreaker at 13 minutes. After the match, Goto leaves the ring allowing Fenix to recover when suddenly Mil Muertes runs down to the ring with a baseball bat and smashes Fenix in the back of the head! Muertes continues to beat down on Fenix with the baseball bat until security comes up and pulls Muertes away. Muertes stares down at Fenix while he is escorted away by security. SEGMENT 2: William Regal is seen backstage talking to his officials. Regal: I will not allow occurrences like this to become commonplace on my show. From now on I want you all to enforce zero tolerance policies. Actions like Mil Muertes tonight and Magnus last week are not to happen again, do you understand me? Now, it’s your jobs to make sure that all stays well on this show. Go out there and do your jobs. Regal sends the officials off then turns around to Tyrus. Tyrus and Regal stare down until Tyrus begins to speak. Tyrus: You want to keep the peace around here? Regal: It is of upmost importance. Tyrus: Pay me enough… I’ll do what I need to. Tyrus pats Regal on the back and walks off while Regal looks on, considering the offer. MATCH 2: Ho Ho Lun vs Jack Gallagher Gallagher wins with the Snap DDT at 11 minutes. MATCH 3: Son of Havoc vs Patrick Clark Clark puts up a good effort but S.O.H wins at 8 minutes with the jumping knee to the face. SEGMENT 3: Jushin Thunder Liger comes out to a giant reaction from the crowd. Liger grabs the mic. Liger: Last week I said I would do what I have to in order to show you all that Jushin Thunder Liger, 25 years into his career, can still hold his own with any of these young lions on this show. Everybody needs to realize that just because I am a seasoned veteran, doesn’t mean that I don’t want a shot at that world championship. Therefore, I will continue to do what I did last week, go through anyone and everyone I need to, and make sure I earn that world championship shot. From then, it’s just a matter of adding one more title to my already giant list of accomplishments. Mustafa Ali comes out to a mediocre pop. Ali enters the ring against Liger. Ali: You’re a seasoned veteran, and I’m one of those young lions you spoke about. But as far as I see it, everyone has a fair shot at that world championship. It doesn’t matter if you’ve been wrestling for longer than I’ve been alive. What matters right now, what matters when it comes to getting that world title match is this question – Who’s better? When it comes to an old man like you and a promising young athlete like myself… The answer should be obvious. Liger: The answer is obvious. It’s me. Liger drops his mic and gets ready for the match, as does Ali. MATCH 4: Jushin Thunder Liger vs Mustafa Ali Liger wins with the Liger Bomb at 13 minutes. After the match, Liger helps Ali up. Ali shows disrespect to Liger by pushing him away and walking to the back. Liger looks down the ramp and Drew Gulak’s music hits. Gulak walks back down to the ring while Liger looks on suspiciously. Gulak enters the ring and stares down Liger again. Liger starts yelling at Gulak to tell him what he wants and Gulak continues to stare down Liger. Gulak turns and steps onto the apron… then looks back at Liger before walking to the back. MATCH 5: Tommy End vs Heath Slater End wins with the rolling elbow at 12 minutes. SEGMENT 4: ''Curtis Axel is backstage preparing for his match when Samuel Shaw walks up to him.'' Shaw: That was some real bitch shit you did back last week. Pinning Magnus and provoking him to attack the referee? I mean sure, you got the win over him, but did you earn it? You know William Regal saw everything that went down. If you think a cheap win like that is going to bring you up into the title picture then you’re horribly mistaken. My point is, when I look at people on this show that are better than me, I see a very short list. You’re on that list, Curtis, and that means at some point or another, I WILL have to take you down. Axel: I will gladly take credit for what I did. My father was a great wrestler but he knew that when it comes to winning and losing, it takes everything to win a match. You can think whatever you want about me, but playing dirty to win one match doesn’t make me a bad guy. You want to see what a bad guy looks like? Look at someone like Magnus. I’m not attacking refs. I’m winning my matches and moving forward in the selection for the world championship competitors while you sit here whining about whose standing where in the line. How about you stop worrying about where I am and worry about yourself. Now I know you’re up against Noam Dar, so how about you go worry about him tonight, and leave me alone. Axel walks off while Shaw gets ready for his match. MATCH 6: '''Samuel Shaw vs Noam Dar Shaw wins with the powerbomb at 9 minutes. '''MAIN EVENT: Curtis Axel vs Ethan Carter III Axel wins with the Perfect-Plex followed by a tights pulling small package at 16 minutes. After the match, EC3 catches Axel and begins to argue with him. Axel turns to walk away but EC3 pulls Axel back and nails him with a German suplex before unleashing a frenzy of shots on him! EC3 continues to beat down on Axel until William Regal and Tyrus come down! Tyrus and Regal enter the ring and EC3 gets off of Axel. Tyrus and EC3 stare down… Until EC3 turns around and retreats. EC3 stares down Tyrus and Regal in the ring as the show comes to an end.